


Soaked

by Kaisui



Category: overwatch
Genre: Fluff, Gift Exchange, M/M, Runaway, Shimadacest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaisui/pseuds/Kaisui
Summary: Life in the shimada gumi has become too much. Hanzo and Genji decided to run.





	Soaked

The summer rain comes down hard, drowning out the usual quiet of the household in a tumultuous roar. Hanzo thinks it’s fitting for the night, dark and ominous yet promising new growth. He lifts his cup of tea to his mouth, draining the last of it in a drawn out sip. He flips the cup over and places it back on the tray rim side down. it’s not a large gesture but it’s enough to throw his normally meticulous routine off track. He knows the rest of the family is disposed, either asleep or out on assignment. He knows because he’s meticulously kept the schedule of every individual on the premises for the last four months. He knows on this night, a nondescript tuesday, that the guard rotation will be lacking.

Hanzo’s hands drift in no particular direction, trailing over his jacket, his hair neatly done in a topknot, as well as the light bag at his side. The bag contains nothing but Storm bow and several rolls of freshly minted small bills. He takes a breath, his eyes slip closed and he drifts into a light meditative state. In three minutes he will be doing the greatest and most foolish thing he’s ever done.

His next move is necessary for his future, for their future. Hanzo had been a fool to think the elders knew what they were doing. He should have known when the blows moved beyond the training facilities and friendly spars. The moment Genji had come to him sporting a particularly nasty bruise on his cheek that something was very wrong. Instead he had listened to the elders belittle the both of them without saying a word. It was a completely unrelated moment that opened his eyes to the damage being done to them both.   
Walking the streets of Hanmura with his brother in tow, they had stumbled across a pair of children eating with their grandparents. The scene had been respectful, quiet and tranquil, even as the grandmother leaned forward to wipe at the younger’s face. It struck Hanzo all at once that a situation like this had never been presented to him. His gaze had snapped to his brother, who seemed oblivious to the crisis Hanzo was going through. Instead Genji quirked a brow and tilted his head to the side, his mouth working away at a takoyaki. Hanzo shifted his gaze away, Genji had interactions like that with their father but never the elders. It wasn't normal.

The elders were a danger to the family, to Hanzo, to Genji. They had been in a position of power for far too long, their mottled fingers in every aspect of the young heirs’ lives. Even if Hanzo became head of the family, he would not be able to shake thim. His decision in the face of the fact was to leave, he could not change the ways of their family from the inside but on the outside the may have a chance. So he waits, counting the ticks of his clock.

Two minutes remain. He takes another deep breath and exhales slowly. Opening his eyes he unfurls himself from his kneeling position. He hefts his bag in one hand and slings it over his shoulder. He secures the strap across his chest, and looks about his room once more. A bitter smile graces his features. How much time had he spent in this room mulling over tasks assigned to him, grieving chances he had lost? All of it means nothing now, and it meant nothing then. He had deluded himself into believing it was important, that the family was important. There is no room for doubt now, he will move forward. 

He had told Genji his plan about a month after he devised it. The two of them a tangle of blankets and limbs in the quiet of the night. At first Genji had thought he was joking, laughing and smiling fondly. It didn't take long for him to realize that Hanzo was serious, and the others expression turned to worry. Genji was concerned that Hanzo wasn't thinking straight. That this would be a mistake, Hanzo had lived for the shimada gumi. Worries that Hanzo had waved away.

Over the next few days Genji had looked at him differently, sharply watching all of his interactions. Hanzo knew Genji was stifling under the watch if the family. It wouldn't take long for the younger to concede. Once Hanzo set his mind to something there was no stopping him. Genji had agreed, and the rest was deceptively simple.

One minute remains. Hanzo doesn’t spend anymore time deliberating. He walks out his door and steps into the hall. His strides are steady as he moves towards the small garden in the yard. No one would stop him from late night wandering. He could simply walk out the front gate, but that would give him a time of departure. His mental countdown reaches zero as soon as he steps into the pouring rain. A humorless laugh escapes his lips along with a sarcastic “Itte kimasu.” 

The next steps are easy, there’s no one to stop him as he heads directly towards the west side wall. There is only one window on the house facing this wall. There was never any fear of intruders as the other side drops off into a cliff. Surely no one would have been foolish enough to scale it, from inside or out. The fact doesn’t stop Hanzo, as he climbs up in over without hesitation. It’s an agonizingly slow process to shift himself to more level ground and his arms sting from the effort when he finally makes it. 

Hanzo is stretching his arms when the shrill chirp of a nightingale reaches his ears and Genji drops from the tree next to him. This is one time his brother appears without fanfare. His orange scarf is missing, and he’s dressed in muted tones. Bound tightly, Ryu-ichimonji rests on his back. He makes a familiar hand gesture, questioning if it is safe for them to move. Hanzo nods and the two set off. They move through the trees, and it is impossible to keep from leaving a trail. Come morning time they would be long gone.

The two of them are only a few blocks from the house, but Genji is already fighting a giddy smile that threatens to breakout on face. They make it two more blocks before Genji lets out a delighted squeal, jumping in the air excitedly. He grasps Hanzo’s hands dragging his brother close, eyes dancing with excitement. He pulls Hanzo in for a kiss before separating just as quickly. His smile is near blinding, stretched from ear to ear.

“We just did that, Anija!” Genji squeals, jumping away to twirl about in the rain. His shoes kick up water, splashing through puddles in the street. His clothing clings to him but he doesn't seem to mind as he dances about. Hanzo half heartedly tries to shush him but a smile is firmly planted on his face as well. Genji looks up towards the sky, smoothing his wet hair back out of his face. He clasps his hands over his large grin, muffling another shriek of excitement, and lets the drops of water run down his face in rivulets. Hanzo can't tell if he's crying or not. 

“Oh, my, god.” Genji breaths, removing his hands from over his mouth. A giggle bordering on manic slips past his lips. He darts forwards, entangling his fingers in Hanzo’s again.  
“We just did that!” Genji squeals again, his voice rising into a sharp shriek. He laughs again and leans forwards to press his forehead against Hanzo’s.

“We did.” Hanzo agrees. His smile is more subdued than the dopey grin Genji is wearing but no less excited. Hanzo leans forward to peck Genji on the lips and the kiss turns heavy. Genji leans into him bodily, throwing his arms around Hanzo’s neck. Hanzo tilts his head and pulls Genji flush against him. Genji mewls, a soft pant leaving his mouth. Hanzo sweeps his tongue into Genji’s mouth once before pulling back to press their foreheads back together.  
Genji giggles distracted by Hanzo’s lips. Hanzo runs his hands up Genji's back then around to his front cupping Genji’s face. He is lucky to have his brother, without him Hanzo may have never had the strength to seek out something better for himself. His smile grows again and he steps back, linking a hand with Genji.

“Let’s go. Overwatch is waiting.” Hanzo says. Genji chuckles at him brightly, and nods happily. Hand in hand they set off down the street again. The rain never stops.

**Author's Note:**

> Low key I'm really upset at my writing for this. I struggled so hard, and rewrote it several times. But I gotta post it, forgive me! I'm gonna do better.


End file.
